Silent Intruder
by SWW
Summary: Pushing open his bedroom door, she noticed two things - one, his alarm clock's vibrant red digits reading 3:07AM, and two, the other brunette scientist wasn't in his bed." Spoilers up to 'The Rocker in the Rinse Cycle'.
1. Chapter 1

**AN – Hey all… I kind of ran into such a massive writer's block in my other story that I had completely written off writing any sort of fan fiction. This one jumped into my mind while I was getting dressed for work this morning.**

She tiptoed into his apartment. Noting that it was more unkempt than the last time she had been here, the brunette took off her shoes and left them by the door.

Pushing open his bedroom door, the beautiful scientist noticed two things – one, his alarm clock's vibrant red digits reading 3:07AM, and two, the other brunette scientist wasn't in his bed. 'Thank you!' she silently said to herself. What would be worse? Sneaking into his bedroom at 3am and getting caught by him… or by _her_?

The drapes fluttered open from a breeze, the glow of the streetlight illuminating tear tracks cascading down his cheeks. Frozen by them for an instant, the mute intruder proceeded into the bathroom, a woman on a mission. Inside the medicine cabinet above the sink, right where she thought it would be, was an old bottle of his cologne next to a brand new bottle of the same.

"Bones," he groaned while deep in slumber. Even buried in the deepest dregs of sleep, that name rolled off his lips with such reverence. She hated it! "Hello?" he called hazily. She must have dropped the cologne bottle he said that name. She was petrified, cemented in place by fear as she heard him step to the bathroom door and click his safety off.

He saw her brunette locks dance as she turned her head to gaze at him.

"The HELL?!" he exclaimed

Special Agent Seeley Booth never imagined she would break into his apartment. Until he flipped on the bathroom light, he didn't believe it was actually her.

**AN – So… who is it? Let's list the recurring brunettes: Bones, Catherine, Angela, Camille, Daisy, Michelle, and Caroline… hm… I still haven't decided where I want this to go. I have a good idea of who it is, but let's see what you reviewers and fans have to say.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN – This is going to be a flow of consciousness chapter. Let's see where fate takes it.**

With the bathroom flooded in incandescent light, the scientist gasped when she saw that tie hanging haphazardly out of the garbage can. The tie with a multitude of minute dolphins on it. The former Army Ranger followed her line of sight.

"But…"

"No. It has dual meanings for me, and I can't even keep it in my home. Now, tell me why you're here."

"I… I…" she swallowed hard. "I wanted to see what kind of cologne you wear?"

"At 3AM?!"

"I wanted to see you?" she tried again, her eyes welling with tears.

"Try again."

"Don't make me say it, please."

"It is 3AM and we are standing in my bathroom with my service pistol because I thought a burglar was in here. For the love of all that is holy, SAY IT!"

"I love you Seeley." He wrapped his muscular arms around her lithe frame, never wanting to let go. "It hurts so much to see you with her. Can't you see that?" Her hot tears soaked through his wife beater style tank top, her gasping sobs convulsing her against him. Without even lightening his tight hold on her, Seeley dragged the hysterical woman toward his bed, just to give them both somewhere to sit and hold each other. "I made a huge mistake that night. I tried to protect you from me, tried to keep from hurting you. I could see in your eyes though that you were hurt. I honestly did come looking for your cologne though."

"Really?" the ex-sniper questioned, perplexed as to why. "Why?"

"So that I could get some sleep. The smell of you has always made me feel comfortable. Safe. I bought a new body pillow to hold and cry against, and thought it would help let me get more than an hour's sleep at a time if it smelt like you. I know you have moved on, and it was crushing my metaphorical heart to know that I had missed my only chance to be happy."

"Bones…" she didn't look up. "Bones… Temperance…" he said, nudging her chin up with a curled index finger. "You never missed a chance with me. You never will. I know I said I had to move on, but Catherine has been and always will be a distant second best to you. If you ever decide you want to try to go from 'you and I' to 'us', all you have to do is say so."

"But you're such a loyal man. You'd never cheat on anyone you are in a relationship with."

"Temperance, I have always felt like I was cheating on you with her. You have had my heart since day one. Even though we hated each other after that first case, you still had my heart. Why do you think I told you about my gambling addiction that first case?"

"Because we don't have secrets?"

"Because you are the one. I told you the guy always knows, and I have always known."

"Booth, I'm going to kiss you now," Bones said, before giving him the first kiss as an 'us'. The first, but nowhere near the last.

_Fin_

**AN – So?**** The writing fairy guiding my fingers decided that it wanted to write the story this way. There is an alternate chapter floating around in my mind that may come out later. I'll just add it as a chapter here later, if the muse lets me finish it without destroying it.**


End file.
